Talk:Dan Kuso
Editing This page is now soooooo messy. I'm prepared to roll this back to a good revision, people. Be warned. –koisuru (talk) 17:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree. It is very messy. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :: Okay then, how about a message box? –koisuru (talk) 01:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I just blanked out. What's a message box? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hello! I talked with Toughpigs about some errors in Dan Kuso's page and he suggested that I talk with you here about unprotecting the page. That way new information can be added and old errors can be fixed. I agree that the page needs work and I would be happy to assist in any way I can. Nonen 07:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Unprotected. –koisuru (talk) 12:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you! I'm currently adding ability info on bakugan from New Vestroia but when finished I'll see what I can do about Dan's page. Nonen 14:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Why dont we delete the Gundalian Invaders part? I just heard Drago is getting a new brawler. So dan isn't going to be on Gundalian Invaders! woah im surprised Drago wont take Dan on his mission. Drago is actually going to take dan's cousin as his brawler. So maybe we can create a page of this dude named Mathew Kuso? -Shinatashika Never mind ignored what i said :) i talked to someone and that person said it might not be true :).-Shinatashika I saw an actual real sneak peek of GI, and Dan was in it. If he wasn't, he probably wouldn't be on all of the boxes with new clothes and on the Bakugan website character section. They got rid of all the season 1 characters. The new characters are there with Dan, Shun, and Marucho. The only other season 1 character they kept is Julie. Digimaster1 (talk) 21:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 It also needs editing on the Bakugan part. Remember New Vestroia Episode 3? Dan was given some unknown Bakugan by Mira. They were unnamed, but he still had them (likely he lost them in a battle later as Spectra claimed Drago was his only Bakugan). 20:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) hometown where does he live? Cranixstar (talk) 23:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) According to Bakugan.com, he, Marucho, and Shun will move to a new town, where they will meet Jake. No clue where it is, though. They are in Bayview. Drago1274 22:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) soluçao de erros ei eu sei pq fica errado,e pq quando a gente ajuda a fazer um artigo o site troca as palavras na pagina do saurus no anime tem uma parte q eu fiz ou melhor fiz tudinho no coisa do anime.paullo,20 de dezembro de 2009 Battles Should we make a table for his battles in each season? I think it would look better that way, and the tables won't be so cluttered. --DQ13|''Talk'' 19:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Dan the Psychic does anyone notice in the first episode of each season Dan has some of vision about Bakugan? --Blih (talk) 12:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe he is clairvoyant (my english is bad :D ) ::That's the most likely case. Either that, or he has some "mystical ties" with Bakugan that allows him to see things that others don't. But then again, Spectra had it, too. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Dan's name. omg Do you guys know what Kuso means in jappanese. Kuso is Romaji for くそwhich means Sh*t. no lie. :If you didn't know, 空操 弾馬 is his Japanese name. 空操 does not equal くそ. Read the article. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesnt mean that there wasn't an intentional double entendre. Anime and Japanese variety shows do alternate spellings of curse words all the time to make it past censors, but everyone chuckles all the same. ::Kuso means damn ... You do realize that that's from one year ago, right? Just saying. [[User:DartHolderX|'Medicine']] [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'can't']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'cure']] [[User Contributions:DartHolderX|'stupidity']]. 23:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool This is a good page Why? Why won't anyone let me edit this page? :Maybe because there's something called Vandalism. :I'm not doing it. ::Did you write this message? And besides, unless you block someone, Protection does not work only for one person. It works for all of those who fit the category (ex. Registered Users, Unregistered Contributors, etc.) --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Still not :::Then, why are you in this discussion? And besides, use your signature button. It's there for a reason. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 17:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't Lumino Dragonoid Should we note that Drago has a new evolution in the infobox? It still says that Dan has Helix. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Battles Section I expanded the width of the charts and changed the color for each season. Because there are no spaces in between each section, the color is used to differentiate them. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 23:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Quality Are these pictures good enough~~? Picture 414.png Picture 406.png Picture 398.png The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 01:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Now, are they superseded (as in, is there an image that fulfills the purpose of the images you posted)? --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 01:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? I did not understand a word you said~~! The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 01:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Excused XP. Are the images you have necessary? Is there already an image of Dan using an Ability Card in GD? Is there an image of Dan with the other Castle Knights/Battle Brawlers? Is there an image of Dan summoning Explosix? If so, then the image isn't needed in the article. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 01:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Why does Dan have four crushes on him? It's true that Dan and Runo have a relationship with each other, but why does Mira, Fabia, and Paige(it said it's possible that she has a small crush on Dan) have a little crush on Dan? Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 14:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Mira is shown to have a small crush on Dan. I never really got in-depth with Fabia or Paige (as in, I don't watch those seasons as much as I did with NV), so I cannot verify anything said in those shows. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 18:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC)\ :Paige does not have a crush on dan and Fabia's is small Mira has a big crush on him it is quite promenint also you forgot julie used to have a big crush on him and alot of minor girls have a crush on him though the only ones that are promeninit are Runo, Julie, Mira and Fabia He prouably has all these girls because of his personality, he's brave, kind, selfless and skillful. seeing as he moved away from Runo he proubualy can't maintain his relationship with her so i wonder who his new girlfriend is? : Does he need a girlfriend?? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Quote We really need a way to choose the top quote. Saying "Heh, Mira's got the looks" (or whatever) is quite the sad quote. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :What DQ said. Seriously. Dan's quote has been the worst in this Wiki all the time. "Are you Barodius?". "Let's go, Mag Mel!". To my irony, Dan talks a lot, so it shouldn't be that difficult to find quote at least as decent as those from other articles in comparison. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 23:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) But when Drago Evolves into Cross Dragonoid,Dan didn't owe Scorpion anymore,Scorpion is Neo Dragonoid's Bkugan Trap Only. Do you thinks that's necessary to note that Dan has recorded the most number of Fusion Abilities? Notabale Trivia? Do you think that's necessary to note that Dan has recorded the most number of Fusion Abilities? COud we put some new things, to update this. Mollylo (talk) 20:37, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Do what, specifically? ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 23:05, July 23, 2017 (UTC)